


coffee and time ticking

by northdakotaa (bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AAAAAAA, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Meil - Freeform, Nax, POV Switches, POV Third Person Limited, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fucking GAY, g AY, l a n g u a ge, max is super gay, slight denial from neil??, slight homophobic themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember/pseuds/northdakotaa
Summary: meil/nax soulmate au//max has been stuck with the same annoying mark and he's sick of it being on his body. a new boy steps off of the bus at camp and everything is suddenly a blur.neil is an anxious boy in denial of being anything other than straight after making eye contact with a short, tan boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**_max_ **

max had some soulmate mark that was almost completely useless to him. all it did for him was irritate him because it ticked like a piece of shit, and when he tried to muffle the sound, it never worked. when he went to the summer camp called camp campbell, he expected to be irritated with it like a bitch for all of his stay. david was miserable to hang around, to say the least. two things he hated to hear and see every day of his stay at the camp. nice. he sat in bed doing god knows what, walking in circles around the tent area, waiting for an idea for a breakout. not to mention the loud and obnoxious kids that made him want to choke on a piece of potato. nothing would make max feel any better about this god-forsaken camp. never in his life.

when max heard there were new campers, he groaned and didn't even bat an eye. he was so done with dealing with other campers, so why should he be excited about more little shits coming?

 

**_//_ **

 

**_neil_ **

 

_neil was terrified, to say the least. he was hoping for a camp where he could have air conditioning and not have to suffer from social interaction. social anxiety was a daily struggle for him. neil had had many crushes on dudes, but he knew they weren't his because he had a ticking soul mark. the time was marked as an hour and fifty-eight minutes. it had to be a female. what if he was gay? jesus, he was being worrisome about stupid shit again. he tried to just sit back and tried to relax. he listened to the bustling noise of the dirty bus and drifted off to sleep._

_..._

_a green-haired girl woke neil up, bouncing in joy. the tall boy groaned, rubbing his eyes and stretching before getting up. as he got into the bus aisle and walked out, he stepped foot on dirt and made eye contact with the first person his eyes went to, a short tan-skinned boy. he looked super scrawny and like he wanted to choke on a pepperoni._

**_//_ **

 

**_the ticking noise stopped._ **

 

_oh, jesus christ._


	2. Chapter 2

_neil just looked at the short boy and there was a long pause. what the hell just happened?  he couldn't be gay, could he? "w-what?" he blurted out. he couldn't be it, could he? and then it dawned on him. it wasn't just neil, the boy had the same look on his face. out of all people, out of all the fish in the sea, it had to be a dude. no, no, no, no, no. fuck, fuck, fuck._ _so, this is what the edge of death felt like. the pit in neil's stomach left him wordless._

_"what the fuck?" the boy said. everyone looked at the two like they'd just shot a dog together._

_//_

david looked at max and then at the lanky, yellow-sweatered boy. the green-haired girl that seemed excited now looked like her world was just broken into one million pieces. he turned to david. "so, this is how the fuck this shit starts out. nice to know you were excited, david."

"i, uh, um, what exactly is going on here? why did everything go dead silent, what's the problem?"

"let's just say there was a countdown mark on our wrists designating who our soulmates are, and the ticking noise stopped when he," the guy pointed at max, "made eye-contact with me." the boy had a deep yet squeaky voice. why was max noting things about the boy? he stepped forward.

"yeah, kinda weird considering i never considered a guy to be my soulmate. the only thing i knew was the ticking noise would stop when i met my soulmate and i stopped looking at the time a while ago. i have to say, the noise was hella annoying." max turned to david, who had this warm smile on his face. max flipped him off and turned around, walking towards the boy.

"the name's max, you?"

_//_

_neil swallowed the lump in his throat. "neil." the anxiety that was building up within him and tightening his chest made him want to puke._

_..._

_the tour felt like ages of just boring talk, max and the green-haired girl, who was apparently named nikki, made an escape plan and they almost got out of the camp until they ran into a tree and ended back up at camp. fun times. so now, they were in the tent area. neil immediately volunteered to share a tent with max. they didn't mention the whole soulmate thing and let david do his own thing and explain it when the time was right._

_neil sat down on the top bunk and went under the covers. the mattresses were... stiff... to say the least, but it was a shitty summer camp anyways._

_so much for science camp._

_//_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was difficult to write. this feels so cliche but i'm rolling with it-  
> i'm definitely pooped out from this chapter. i might not update as often as you or i'd like because i have extreme writer's block at the moment. i also have something else i'm trying to push out on here that's for the south park fandom, but that's gonna be a completely developed story and not as poor as this. (plus, it's not just all lowercase!)  
> send me asks and suggestions on my tumblr - emberclaw3  
> kudos and comments are appreciated-

**Author's Note:**

> neil's pov is italicized while max's is not, just thought i would note that.
> 
> but seriously, these chapters are gonna be kept short for a while bc i'm on writer's block on the first chapter.
> 
> also! when it's wording for both of em, it's bolded and italicized.


End file.
